Psyche
by Axinite
Summary: Miyako Inoue, a head researcher for a psychiatric facility, takes on a mission to explore the inside of the Kaiser's subconcious and rescue Ken from the clutches of evil-if it's not too late. [Completed, new Epilogue.]
1. Opening

Kor.: Hello Digi-fans.  
  
Yes, this truly is the original author just moving things over to a new account for reasons of my own. Perhaps this will be done if it's somewhere I can see it. Now I'm currently working on a new topic, but believe me this will be complete. Ah, and the usual disclaimer.. I do not own Digimon, nor The Cell. Thank you and God speed.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The sounds of fast moving pairs of footsteps echoed down the whitewashed hallways of the psychological research building. Red high heels clicked against the floor alongside brown leather loafers. Two clean white lab coats swished in their trailing breeze as they moved with haste down the hallway, the female holding a sturdy black clipboard in hand and occasionally glancing to the piece of paper as she continued to ignore the protests of her colleague.  
  
"But Miss In-" He was cut short as she stopped and turned her head to look at him, reddish brown eyes glowed with determination behind clear circular lenses. He lifted his eyebrow a micrometer from their usual place, thinking he spied what was curiosity in those sparkling windows to her musical soul. He wished she had shown some interest in him, he would have loved dating her and showing her off.. Then later-  
  
"Oh Marvin, you know damn well I plan to go in there and no one can stop me once I make up my mind." She shook her head, soft velvety lips pulled back in a gentle smile as she regarded him. Looking into his earnest brown eyes she sighed and turned away again, moving back onto the path she was headed. "I'm going to see him and I will get the results. Remember, I've got full authorization so they won't be able to stop me even if they tried. Don't worry Marvin, I'll be okay in there."  
  
Watching her lavender hair swing with her body he sighed and shook his head, wishing she wasn't so stubborn; it didn't suit her good looks. Jogging up to her he puffed and shook his head when he was sure she was looking. Standing up and staring into her gorgeous face he frowned. "But Miyako, please. This is a psychopath, he murdered and raped three girls and mutilated four guys. He's not safe, and to probe around inside his mind with the new system we got. What the hell is so.. So INTERESTING about walking around his subconscious world? Where HE is in charge and you'll be in great danger."  
  
Miyako sighed and walked away, increases her strides as she attempted to block out the information he just told her about this man. "I.. I can't tell you Marvin, I'm sorry." Looking down at the clipboard a small tear glistened in the bottom of her right eye in sorrow and disbelief as she read the name.. "Ken Ichijouji." 


	2. Flash

..It had been years since she last seen her childhood crush, and back then he was keeping a promise never to hurt anybody as badly as he did the Digimon. He was the kindness boy she knew back then, and he still was. They way he smiled softly as they stood in front of each other at the airport, held her hand, and promised her he would write once he got set up. Yes, he did keep his promise.. The letters were full and lovely at first, then in less than a year they just stopped. She would send letters and never get any reply..

As the tears began to swell up from beneath her eye, Miyako shook her head and took in a deep breath. She couldn't cry in front of Marvin, pretty girls don't cry, and her mascara would be smudged because of emotions. Scientists in this lab weren't supposed to be so easily moved about things. Shaking her head she ran a handful of fingers through her soft hair and cleared her throat just as Marvin grabbed her arm firmly.

"Why can't you tell me? Come on Miya, you couldn't possibly have any relation to such street trash could you..?" Regarding her face almost suspiciously with his brown eyes, Marvin blinked a few times. The space between them was closing in little by little as he advanced, moving closer to her. "..Or do you?" He added, sounding critical. Staring at her accusingly, Miyako turned her head away hesitantly. 

"..I knew him. A long time ago when.. When I was 12 or so.. He was known as the 'Boy Genius' back then. He was so smart.. We were friends until he moved away to New York.. I have to go. Forget I said anything, I shouldn't have." Turning away suddenly, Miyako jogged down what was left of the hallway and didn't stop for long when she opened the doors to the institution where they were hosting their latest experiment. 

Stepping through the doors, Miyako looked around before locking them behind her to make sure Marvin doesn't get in. Though he had full access, she knew it would buy some time before he could catch up to her again.. If she hurried. Taking off down the hallway she was breathing heavily by the time she skidded on her heels before the heavyset doors leading towards the keep. Where those about to undergo whatever it was they were here for were prepared and kept safe.

..A memory flashed through her mind so suddenly she gasped and went rigid while her eyes clouded over.

"You'll write me, right Ken?" A girl staring into gorgeous and tender violet eyes asked pleadingly. Wrapped in her winter jacket, they were standing in the airport parking lot where she managed to catch him before he was on his way to America.. About to be pulled from everything he knew, she could tell he was nervous.

_Looking at her, Ken nodded and took her hands away from the edge of her coat. Smiling bravely at her he stared into her eyes. The way he stood, tall and erect, made him seem older than he really was."Yes, Miya-chan. I'll write and I'll tell you all about America.. Then I'll see if I can come back to Japan for the summer." Widening his smile at her, his face slowly blushed as he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips before ascending the stairway._

_Miyako watched as Ken, her crush, her love, climbed the steps towards the airplane. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she touched her lips, knowing she'd always remember their first and last kiss. The way the wind blew through her hair and tickled her eyelashes, the smell of Ken and the way he looked at her with sadness hidden by courage, a memory forever frozen in time._

_"I love you Ken-kun! Ken! I'll be waiting! Ken!"_

_He turned around to look at her a last time, smiling and waving. The airplane engine sucked his voice from the wind as he called to her, the words never reaching her ears before he pulled himself away and walked inside the monstrous sky flyer.._

..Time fast-forwarded and Miyako found herself standing in front of steel gray doors, a panel on the side awaiting her password. Walking towards it, she kept her eyes focused on the doors fearfully. The buttons chirped as each number was punched in; plain background noise. Slowly the doors drew away from each other to reveal rows of cages down a long hallway. Stepping in, her breathing was picking up with nervousness as she walked down the hallway..


	3. Reunion

Korr: ..Need an original, head for the Horror section. *Feral grin, followed by a snigger of darkness..*  
  
"Come! We meet our adversary!"  
  
....................Start.  
  
"A cage. Hm." The silky voice, lathered with darkness purred from behind the heavyset bars of the last cell of the row. With his mouth slightly ajar, light breath passed through the lips as the prisoner examined the shackles wrapped menacingly around his wrists. He smiled as he heard mousy footsteps creep their way down the almost vacant scientific jail. Not bothering to raise his head, he hunched over the edge of the single sized bed that was placed inside the small enclosure for him. "..A visitor. Who is it this time?" He mused through a displeased scowl. He was really in no mood to be bothered by imbeciles today.  
  
A pair of bare female legs tapped against the floor outside of his cage, and he could clearly see that whoever this woman was, she was wearing high heels. By the way her breath came in quick pants, and how fast she showed up, she was obviously running to this cell. Slowly blinking, he lifted a dark eyebrow at the pair of legs, feeling a set of eyes lay themselves over his bent over figure, maybe even attempting to penetrate the screen of dark blue hair masking his face in darkness. He wondered what this bitch could possibly want, unless she was here to drag him away to the experiment he was forced to accept- if that was so, then why just a small female? Please. He wasn't a pussy.  
  
"Ken.." She stated quietly, gulping as if she had trouble squeezing the words through her windpipe. Something at the back of his mind ticked away at the locked door he possessed, where memories from long ago tried to escape. He wondered if the voice sounded familiar or not, and what he would do if it was someone he once knew. Shrugging, he let out a grunt from the back of his throat in reply.  
  
"Ken, that's you. Isn't it? Ken Ichijouji." The woman spoke again, sounding more pleading than informative. The words drifted to his emotionless ears and he slowly shook his head. This little girl was already starting to get on his nerves. Glancing down at the restraints on both his wrists, holding them together, he finally pulled his gaze away from them and rolled it towards the girl. His thick dark hair hid her face, he could only see up to her waist from the way he was hunched over. "What the fuck do you want, missy?"  
  
Silenced filled the space between them, and he could hear the rustling of her clothes. A sniffle erupted from her and she choked back a cry. Simply sitting there and watching, he pulled himself back from the hunched over position and sat back against the far wall of the chamber. Flipping his head back, the loose strands of dark hair drifted from in front of his eyes and he was left with a clear vision of the woman before him. Miyako Inoue. She appeared taller and more powerful, but he could still recognize her. The dam of memories sprung a leak and something fought its way to the surface of his dark ocean, bubbling up as an image of her from the window of a jet plane. "You," he spat hatefully.  
  
"Ken.Ken, what happened to you?" Miyako whispered, taking a step closer to the silver bars. Staring through them, she could see the edges of his violet eyes, cold and desolate. Remembering that look, tears came to her eyes and she wrapped her fingers around the cold metal. "You're not like this Ken. This isn't you; please say you didn't kill those people. Please." Her bottom lip trembled and the saddened eyes behind her glasses went misty as she looked at him.  
  
"I killed them. I murder every last one of them, and you know what? It was delicious. I enjoyed spilling their blood on my hands, and I'll do it again once I get out of these manacles." Rising as he spoke, his piercing gaze narrowed at the blubbering female. Lifting his arms he clenched his fists and showed her the restraints slapped coldly around his wrists, shaking them for emphasis. A cold smile stretched his lips thinly, and he started to chuckle at the back of his throat as Miyako let go of the bars and took an automatic step away.  
  
"N-No, y-you didn't. You couldn't have." Miyako stammered, looking directly into Ken's flat dim violet eyes. She remembered enough of him to know that his eyes weren't the same as they were fifteen years ago. Back then they were warm and inviting, with the hint of guilt and sadness shifting beneath them when the pain was fresh. Her knuckle pressed against the middle of her lips, as she looked him over, standing before her like a giant dressed in a white t-shirt and pants-specially designed for the research facility.  
  
"Oh but I did. You know I did, and I don't regret it." He grinned darkly, lifting his arms and leaning forward against the cold bars. Watching her, he narrowed his eyes and jerked his head in the direction a pair of footsteps sounded off. A male voice called for Miyako and his heavy feet padded loudly against the metallic floor of the containment unit. Another blast of her name echoed down the smooth hallway, moving closer by the sounds of it. Ken smirked. "Looks like your boyfriend's calling. Run. Run away little scientist."  
  
Miyako turned and wiped the tears from her eyes, shivers making their way down the center of her spine. Regaining her composer, she smoothed back her hair and started walking quickly down the hallway. "I'm here," she called, starting to jog towards Marvin, almost regretting the little visit she had with Ken. Indeed he startled and disturbed her now, but the assignment she forced her way into scared her a lot more than it did a few hours ago.  
  
.She was about to go up against the Kaiser, the monster that plagued Ken's dreams as a boy, and she was afraid to do it alone. 


	4. Preparations

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? We could always get someone expendable to take your place, Miyako." Marvin sounded concerned as he took the moment to place his hand on her shoulder. Feeling it stiffen then relax, he closed his mouth and waited in silence for her reply. Though he could guess what the response was already. Stubborn woman.  
  
Standing in the room hidden behind the mirror, Miyako could already hear Ken's shouts as he was dragged down the hall. She couldn't understand what he was screaming about, but with the state he was in, she probably didn't want to know. A hand suddenly clamped down on her shoulder, catching her by surprise. Letting out a sigh when she relaxed, the calm didn't last long, for the guards burst through the door, a 5'8" male within their grasp. His large dark violet gaze narrowed as it discovered the window, then swung around suspiciously to the set of tables and the wires hanging above them.  
  
Curling his upper lip in a sneer of abhorrence, Ken Ichijouji was lifted above the four large men's heads and slammed down onto the first table. His head snapped back against the cold metal, dazing him for a few moments, enough for the men to hold down his arms and legs, rapidly locking his limbs to the table. Letting out snarls of outrage, Ken struggled against the straps, writhing across the table, forcing it to rock and shake in a wild dance. "You can't treat me like this!"  
  
A small woman with black hair tied back in a ponytail advanced from the corner of the room, moving away from a small table carrying a few objects. Keeping her gaze smooth and emotionless, she lifted her right hand, a slim needle gripped between her fingers. The fine tip of the needle gleamed menacingly as it lowered and dug into the soft skin of Ken's elbow. The men swung around and held down his arm so he wouldn't tear the soft tissue of his veins by thrashing around while the needle was inside, injecting clear liquid into his bloodstream.  
  
Miyako pressed a fingertip to the center of her lips, watching the entire scene before her. Controlling her emotions so her face wouldn't betray her when control was needed, she thought of other things to escape the harsh reality happening right now. Blinking a few times as Marvin tapped her lightly on the shoulder; she turned her head to him, looking curious. Lifting an eyebrow, she looked him over once before staring into his worried gaze. "Yes..?"  
  
"You can always back out. Please consider it, I'm worried about you. You've been acting strangely ever since you heard about this latest subject." He said, jerking his head towards the window where it portrayed the image of Ken slowly growing docile, his attempts of resistance calming until he simply laid on the table. "I can call in somebody else. I don't want to lose you."  
  
Miyako lifted her head and kept her stare on his face, listening and watching his actions. Shrugging, she turned her head away and looked through the bulletproof glass at Ken. Knowing she didn't want to venture inside his mind, she knew she had to, to save the boy that was once her friend.She hoped it wasn't too late already. By the looks of it, the task appeared hopeless, but so did becoming a psychological researcher. Looking o Marvin with determination in her eyes, she managed to mold a courageous smile from her full lips. "Suit me up, Marv."  
  
Marvin sighed and slowly shook his head. "Miss Inoue, you are definitely one stubborn female." Rubbing his chin, he turned up his head to look past Miyako, nodding to one of the men behind her. The younger researcher turned and walked out of the small room, running off to grab a white shirt and pants. Turning his attention back to Miyako, Marvin just stared at her with his lips taut in a grave frown. "I'll be watching over you, and remember, they're only images. You will be among his dreams, and dreams can't hurt you.But they can give you nightmares beyond your imagination."  
  
Miyako smiled and nodded her answer, glancing over to the window once more, seeing the four men already left the room and the only living being besides Ken was the small woman. She was standing over him, pulling down the machine that would connect them to each other, along with the small office behind the window so they could monitor the brain waves and physical manipulation-if anything hazardous were to occur, they would know about it.  
  
The scientist returned with a folded pile of white cloth, holding it out to Miyako, offering a smile. Taking the clothing, Miyako nodded to him and looked up at Marvin, her eyes gleaming with masked strength, no sign of fear showed though inside she was trembling. Turning away from them, she strolled out of the small room and walked down the abandoned hallway. Nervously, she had trouble with the buttons on her lab coat as she stripped it off and tossed it on the floor of the woman's washroom. Taking off the rest of her clothing, she slipped into the soft, white uniform she was given. The chilly air inside the washroom rippled up a few Goosebumps as she gathered her warm clothing in her arms and walked out of the stall.  
  
"..Here I come, Ken." 


	5. Falling

Korr: Alright, I'm being nice.. Here's a little warning. Things get highly distorted from this point on (Flash Yuri, Lemon) it takes a dive.. Hey, it IS a twisted mind after all, so don't NAG at me for the messed up images that will be produced. Thank you and read on.

The steel gray doors slid open and Miyako blinked her reddish brown eyes, momentarily blinded by the actual brightness of the room. Searching around, she saw Ken lying on the far table with his eyes closed. The bright medical lights reflected against everything colorful, making his skin and dark blue hair seem lighter than they actually were. Feeling sick and dizzy from the lack of color, she swayed between Marvin and a nameless face as the three walked grimly to the first table.

"Lie down and relax." Marvin's strong voice commanded her, strictly business. He kept a careful gray eye on her as she sat on the slim table, then laid back and sighed relaxingly. Sliding his eyes down her body, he focused on the tips of her fingers, where the tension could clearly be seen. "I thought you wanted to do this." He stated, lifting an eyebrow at the woman.

"I did, I'm just nervous." Miyako calmly replied, closing her eyes. Feeling the metallic disks press against her forehead, arms, and feet, her skin shivered at each touch. All over the monitoring chips were placed, giving off a small shock as they connected themselves to the skin. The shock wasn't painful, exactly, though it was surprising. "Stay with the procedure, don't pull me back if I get startled."

Marvin blinked a few times, watching as the researchers strapped the silver to her skin. Glancing up to the final stage of getting her ready, he kept himself collected. "Fine, but If your heart rate exceeds the normal for more than a minute, I will pull you out." Frowning at her, he nodded his head to the woman who put Ken down. She reached for her needle and started walking towards them.

"Minutes pass by like hours, Marvin." Miyako opened an eye and peered out between her lashes. She felt the small gatherers retreat from around her. Time was running short, their conversation will end abruptly most likely. Her heart began to beat like a drum inside her chest though she fought for control of her fear.

"..Does that mean you want me to pull you if your heart races for thirty milliseconds, Miyako?" The man appeared smug as he took a step back to let the woman in. Watching both females with a placid expression, he signaled to the woman to pierce her skin and take her down. "See you soon, dear Miyako."

Miyako jerked her head back as the point penetrated her arm, a gasp escaping her lips. Laying her head back and closing her eyes, she could feel the soporific fluid relaxing her muscles with a tingly sensation. The edges of her vision began to turn gray and shrink at a fast pace and the last Miyako saw of her world was the woman giving her a wink of encouragement and reaching towards something out of her sight….

….. A blast of dazzling colors exploded in front of her mental eyes and she felt herself being torn away from reality. The colors that swirled around her were pulling and pushing her along, forcing her into the world of the unknown, a world without rules or boundaries. Ken's world, now the Kaiser's; danger prowled uncontrollably across an infinite terrain of darkness…..

Mechanical humming brushed across her ears, waking the sleeping woman. Miyako sighed and fluttered her eyes open, staring up into oblivion surrounded by blood red metallic walls. They appeared familiar…The Kaiser's base. Sitting up, Miyako looked around herself. A spiraling staircase was pressed against the walls, a vast space in the middle where a person could plummet endlessly to their doom. Not bothering to ask the typical question of where she was, since she already knew, Miyako arose from the step she was sprawled across. 

The sounds of her movement echoed around her and she could feel the muffling darkness swallowing up the noise, pressing against her as if it wanted to swallow her as well. A tremor climbed her back with cold fingers and she pulled at the edges of her white clothing. Looking around, she took a few cautious steps towards the edge of the stairway, marveling at how lifelike the base appeared to be. Blinking a few times as she peered over the edging, she noticed how it stretched forever into darkness. "..So how do I get out of here?"

A movement shifted in the corner of her eye and she swiveled her head around to search for whatever had caught her attention. Seeing nothing surrounding her, there was a differenced in the walls of the base. Black outlines undulated into the shapes of doors, though closed tight and out of reach. Though the doors were placed all over the walls, she couldn't find any that were capable of being touched. "The first trick I see."

Becoming cautious and alert, she could tell her presence was detected already. The image around her seemed to be shifting and changing, into what she didn't want to find out. Turning her head to look up, then down, Miyako turned and started walking towards the bottom of the red stairs, starting to feel uneasy with each step she took. Something was wrong.. Everything was wrong.

Running down the steps, her mauve hair flapped wildly behind her as she dashed down the mad spiral. Seeing the darkness reaching for her as she ran towards it, the clear sound of a snap could be heard and Miyako fell forwards. Screaming, she landed on the stairs and stayed in the awkward position, regaining her confidence. Breathing hard, she put her hand to her chest and felt her heart beating rapidly; a caged animal trying to get out. Feeling calmness wash over her, a light suddenly switched on from a room across the stairway.

Looking towards the light, Miyako could recognize the room as what was the engine room in the real base of the Digimon Kaiser. The light coming from the door was out of place, but it was comforting. ..Had she found Ken? Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she brushed off her black skirt and felt tears coming to her eyes. There was a feeling in the light, it was gentle, and it was calling for her. She could feel the tug on her heart and could do nothing but stand up and walk towards it.

"Ken…Ken. Ken, I'm here Ken." Forgetting about the dangers, Miyako felt a smile pull her lips into shape as she reached out her open hand to push the door open. It gave away easily and she gasped at what she saw. The smooth plated door led straight into the front hallway of Ken's home. She could see straight down past the kitchen to where his room was. The light surrounded her and she mentally pulled it around herself like a shawl.

_Come to me.._

_Save me.._

_..Please._

Whispers invaded her ears, whispers of those three pleading statements, making Miyako more anxious to reach the door. Nodding, she walked down the hallway, passing the familiar living room and the kitchen. She had to save him; this is what she came for. For Ken. Approaching the door, she knew everything was going to be all right. She would open the door and she would rescue Ken, pulling him out and guiding him back to the world.

Her hand stretched out to the door and she grabbed the doorknob firmly. Twisting it, she pushed it open and took a step back. The room was dark inside, but she could make out a shadow. Boldly taking a step in, she reached around the wall to turn on a light switch. Patting her hand against the smooth surface, she couldn't find it and edged her way in closer. "Ken..?"

From the darkness a pair of hands clutched tightly at her right arm, pulling her in. Screaming, Miyako called out a name as whatever grabbed her twisted her arm and threw her into a black void, leaving her to fall in her own screams.


	6. Introducing

"How many times has her heart rate gone up?"  
  
"Twice sine the actual start. The rate went up during the separation."  
  
"How long did they last?"  
  
"About three seconds."  
  
"Don't estimate, Laurence."  
  
"...Two point thirty seven seconds, sir. This one started returning to normal just after a second."  
  
"Very good." Marvin sighed, a hiss of air seeping between his clenched teeth, matching the tension he squeezed out into his fist. Shaking his head, he raised his eyes to look out the mirrored window from the dark of the small control room. His eyes scanned over the sleeping form of Miyako, who appeared to be dozing peacefully, though he knew it wasn't true. Sliding his grey orbs to focus on the man opposite of her, he narrowed them while a threat was whispered beneath his breath. "You harm her and I'll be glad to send you onto Death Row, sick bastard."  
  
"So, how's our little star doing?" A voice questioned over the noise of the doors opening. A tall man with bluish hair, and wire-framed glasses smiled to Marvin while he held a clipboard in his hand. Tapping his fingers against the board, he stepped inside the small room and allowed the door to close behind him. Casually looking around with a slight raise of the eyebrow, he hummed to himself before pausing to look at Marvin, expecting an answer.  
  
"Ah, Dr.Kido. Rs.Inoue is doing just fine." Marvin countered, still facing the mirror with his head turned towads the man who just walked in. Scanning him with his eyes, he wondered why this man decided to suddenly volunteer for the well being of Miyako as son as he heard her name. Shrugging off the thought, he looked back through the glass distantly. "May I ask why the intrusion?"  
  
"Intrusion? I'm just doing my job, really. The main office sent me down from Physics and told me to keep an eye on our little researcher there. You never know what sort of dangers she could be exposed to at the moment, not to mention the psychological damage this might cause." He explained, leaning back on his heels while he was speaking. Glancing through the window which Marvin was looking through, he eyed Miyako for a few seconds before looking to the other occupant of the chamber-and stopped in surprise. The strapped down criminal looked strangely familiar to that of the young genius he remembered meeting when he was twelve or so. Blinking a few times, he regained his composure and looked at Marvin. "May I ask what the other's name is?"  
  
"With a look like that, I'd say you have a guess already, Kido. That's Ken Ichijouji, charged for Sexual Assault, First Degree Murder, and I could go on but it's not pretty. This is a maniac we're dealing with here...Rs.Inoue, Miyako, took the task against my will. She did it freely and therefore it should not be our responsibility if something happens to her-though I'll feel guilty as hell." Slamming himself into a defensive tone, Marvin looked directly into Dr.Kido's eyes defiantly, as if he knew the Doc would pounce on their experiment for endangering an employee.  
  
"Rs.Inoue may have taken this up on her own free will, but it is you who will be responsible for her safe return to the real world, Rs.Lych." Dr.Kido retorted, his voice calm as a breeze, the same emotion displayed on his face. Reclaiming his soft smile, he stood up straight and walked to the other side of Marvin, snatching a nearby chair and sitting down smoothly. Looking up at the second head Rs.Lynch, Marvin as he preferred, he shrugged off the man's scowl. "I'm just here to watch, not to point fingers and bark about responsibilities." Returning to his meek self, Joe sat back in his chair and focused in on the computer screens.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was standing in the center of an alley. Everything surrounding her was in the shades of grey, appearing as grainy as an old movie. Feeling the world tilt for a millisecond, Miyako blinked a few times and shook her head. "I'll find you, Ken." She whispered beneath her breath, clinging to as much strength and power she could find. Gathering in her surroundings, she wondered which way to go, since she was thrust into a new layer of his mind.  
  
Everything is black and white.  
  
Four garbage cans stood around her against the walls of the alley like pillars, seeming to grow larger inconspicuously. The alley began to close in on her as a thick glob of liquid began to bubble from beneath the lids. The liquid was dark grey and dripped from the garbage cans like water, littledroplets making their way down the metallic sides, leaving trails that thickened and ran together.  
  
Miyako furrowed her eyebrows as she watched, walking towards one of the cans uncontrollably, as if she were separated from her actions, a puppet controlled by strings. She watched as her hand went towards the handle on top of the lid, fingers curled around the smooth metal, once again amazing her at how real it all felt. She hand wrenched the lid off the can and left the contents exposed.  
  
Her first reaction brought a lurching shudder from her gut, tingling over her body and freezing her with momentary shock. Within the bowels of the can lay a gory buffet of stripped flesh and squirming white maggots. The entire soup of entrails seemed to pulse with the larva, stirring the pot as it bubbled and dribbled over the sides like colorless lasagne. The warmth of bile gurgled from the depths of her stomach, and she cupped a hand over her mouth as the lid from the can clattered to the pavement soundlessly.  
  
Her heart slammed against her rib cage in attempts to rip from her chest and she could feel her stomach pitch though nothing spilled from her mouth. Closing her eyes, Miyako moaned and shook her head as she could still see the image of the human stew. Throbbing began in her temples; pressure building while the world was still shut out, whirling endlessly. She had to get out; she couldn't go any further, if this wasn't the worst, who knew what else the Kaiser had in store for her.  
  
..Soon, everything cleared. The horror ceased for the moment and she could feel calmness returning to the environment surrounding her. Slowly daring to open her eyes, Miyako peeped between her eyelashes at an open street, littered with trees along the edges of the road and houses beyond those colourful trees. The neighbourhood looked peaceful, no car was parked along the street, and it was abandoned. Wondering what happened to the colorless alley, a movement in the corner of her eye snagged her attention and she looked towards it. Footsteps could be heard running away quickly, echoing against the sidewalk.  
  
"Ken..?" Silence.  
  
"Ken! Wait..!" The footsteps stopped abruptly-as if they vanished. 


	7. Kaiser

After a few minutes, Miyako sighed and decided to take a look around the empty neighborhood. Walking forward a few steps her shoes crushed blades of grass beneath her feet as she cleared the roadway quietly. Her lips pressed together while her auburn eyes scanned the area around the house she was facing. The way the streets and houses were designed, this new place she was in looked extremely different from the ones in Japan. Wondering where she could be, she strolled casually up the steps of the house.  
  
Music thumped from behind the door of the house suddenly. The clear windows began to vibrate as a strong beat slammed sound against the glass, threatening to break them with their force. A reactive jump surged through her by unsuspecting surprise and Miyako gave out a cry. Blinking a few times, her heart skipped uncontrollably within her chest, forcing her to catch her breath. Standing up straight, she closely observed the pounding windows and bravely clasped her slender fingers around the golden door handle. Turning it, she shoved the door open and stepped back when the sound blasted forth from the depths of the house.  
  
Opening her eyes, she kept her ears covered and took a cautious step in. Listening to the music through the flesh of her hands, she couldn't recognize the type or even the words, though it sounded like rave. The inside of the house was mind boggling, she became confused at how it could look like the insides of a high school, then remembered this place didn't follow the rules. The music died down and she was free to uncover her ears, the noise was muffled as if it were shut behind a door.  
  
Feeling a difference in her clothes, Miyako looked down to find herself in a sparkling red dress, a scarf made from the same material was wrapped around her shoulders as if she were a model. Gasping at the change, she raised her head and soft purple locks fell against her face. Her hair was silky and wavy, styled for a special night, which would explain the dress. Soon her setting and the clothes produced an explanation in her mind; Senior Prom or a school dance. She must have walked freely into a memory! The thought of seeing what happened to Ken made her heart pick up it's pace once again and she walked down the hallway lined with pale blue lockers.  
  
Observing the school around her, she turned a corner and looked directly at where the music was being withheld; red metal doors shut tight seemed to hum with sound and voices echoed from behind their barrier. Her high heels clicked against the tiled floor as she quickly jogged down the hallway, eager to burst through the double doors and find Ken. Wide, anxious eyes kept staring ahead at the set of doors as they approached. A tear made it's way to the front of her right eye, she was so close; visions of Ken standing before her with a soft smile danced behind the backs of her eyes.  
  
Bursting through the red doors, the sounds stopped abruptly upon her entrance. Breathing hard, she realized how long the hallway seemed to be as she ran down it seconds before. Shaking off the thought, she lifted her head to gaze out at an empty gymnasium, littered with streamers and balloons, appearing to be the leftovers of a school dance the janitors haven't cleaned up yet. Sad from knowing how close she was, Miyako sighed and slowly shook her head, blinking her eyes closed as they began to tear up. The image of a shadow sitting in the center of the stage flashed in her mind and she gasped, jerking her head up. "Ken?"  
  
The figure sitting on stage remained silent, it's head bowed and remaining perfectly still. Miyako began to walk towards it, her red dress swaying around her legs quietly. Turning her head to a slight tilt, she stared curiously at who ever it was that was sitting on the stage, dressed in black with spiked hair, though she had an idea of who it was. Keeping her mouth shut firmly, she felt she could do nothing but keep a careful eye on the person she was walking to; as if they would disappear if she were to blink. Stopping a few feet away from it, she stood up tall and straight, her arms pressed down against her sides, fighting the urge to reach out to him.  
  
"I'm not who you think I am." The voice was dark and sinister, exactly how she remembered it. Her jaw tightened as she drew in a slow breath, watching as the boy lifted his head. Two solid black eyes glared at her from beneath a mass of black spiked hair, making the pale coloring of his face stand out as if he were a ghost. Two demonic black wings protruded from his back, matching the long claws that extended from the tips of his long slim fingers. Though he looked seemingly different, the face structure was still the same. Kaiser; a representation of the dark seed embedded within the back of Ken's neck.  
  
As she stared over his body, she could feel the hatred stir within herself, warming the air surrounding her. The image he chose suited him unquestionably and the cold smirk sent a shiver across her skin. A memory of Ken floated behind her eyes, of how he told her not to worry about the dark seed anymore, that if he believed in his dreams it would be subdued. What could have happened? What was so horrible that he felt the need to release this monster once again? She didn't think America could have such a cruel affect on Ken. "Why are you here? Where's Ken?" Her voice was strained as she croaked the questions at the dark child sitting on stage before her.  
  
"So many questions. Poor clueless little girl." Giggling, he flashed a smile at her and confidently sat back on the wooden floor of the theater, his hands resting at his sides. Pitch black eyes focused directly on her unblinkingly, looking as menacing as the darkness invading the gymnasium. "Ken? Ken doesn't exist. I cast him out long ago." Turning his head to look at the walls, he had an aloof air surrounding him. "Ken Ichijouji, right? Oh dear. I'm afraid he did indeed step out," the Kaiser decked out in black nodded with a lazy smirk.  
  
"Ken's still here. You're hiding him, now tell me where he is!" Stepping closer to the Kaiser, Miyako narrowed her eyes into a solid glare as she looked at him, attempting to keep her eyes away from his chest covered by a tight black shirt and matching leather pants. Thoughts of seduction began to assault her mind, littering her thoughts with sex. Images played at the back of her mind, her climbing up onto the stage, pushing him back while kissing him deeply; another of her on top of him, moaning as he licked and nibbled at the tender skin of her neck. She pressed her lips firmly together to keep herself from moaning and took a step back, where the thoughts and feelings dimmed.  
  
The Kaiser grinned; thoughts of darkness and sin broke through her barriers when she was close to him, proving to be entertaining. Sitting up he leaned across to her, moving his face near, feeling their auras clash against each other; her defense was alerted and put up a good fight against him. "You won't last, Miyako." Sliding off the stage, he continued to grin while advancing, watching her take equal steps backwards. "The odds are against you. You're in my domain, unprotected, easy prey." He licked his lips, fading out without warning.  
  
Miyako blinked and gasped seeing he was no longer in front of her. His laughs whispered against her ears and she abruptly felt herself pressing her back against the warmth of another body, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. Two naked arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in, a tongue snaked its way across her neck and she moaned loudly. She could see herself with him, looking wild with her hair messed up and her face contorted in vicious pleasure. Her fingers raked across his bare back and he would bite her neck, pulling at her hair as they moved against each other ruthlessly. "..Stop," she breathed, his hands running across the front of her breasts, feeling through the material of her shirt.  
  
A hard knee slammed into her back and she fell forward, slamming against the rough floor of the empty gymnasium. She wondered how this could all feel so real, knowing the realism was dangerous inside the mind of a vicious killer. Pulling her knees beneath her, she wrapped her arms around herself and clutched at her shoulders, a cry escaping her lips. "Why did you do it, Ken? How could you let this happen.." Feeling nothing but cold, she shook her head and stood up, knowing the Kaiser was gone for the time being. He would torture her in other ways besides physical contact. 


	8. Defiance

Walking through the gymnasium doors, she discovered herself at the bottom of the circling staircase, leading up to where she first started. Tilting her head back to stare up into the darkness, she shook her head and ascended the staircase, pulling up the front of her sparkling red dress to avoid tripping. Whispers echoed their way inside her ears, whispers that sounded like they were coming from a television screen, though they featured Ken's soft voice. The voice she knew was his real voice, full of warmth, hope, and understanding. "..Ken?" She froze in place, looking around in attempts to find where they were coming from. "Ken! Ken, I'm coming! Where are you?!" Calling out to him, the whispering became louder, though making no sense. "Where are you!" Screaming into the darkness, she ran forward and stopped at the first open doorway, looking through.  
  
As if she were staring into a mirror, there was a reflection of her standing across in the doorway. The reflection that was smiling sweetly was wearing a tight shirt showing the tops of her breasts, a black-laced thong, knee-high boots, and fishnet stockings that ended beneath the curves of her butt. A black spiked hair band pulled her long silky lavender hair behind her ears, matching the solid black of her eyes and the spiked collar around her slender neck. Miyako gasped at the image that she saw, taking a step back as it moved forward. "What is this?"  
  
The dark Miyako giggled, unwrapping black ribbon from around her wrist, staring seductively into the girls' eyes as she walked closer. Reaching out and sliding a sharpened fingernail along Miyako's chin, she tipped her head forward and kissed her on the lips, following it with a kiss. "Your fantasy, darling," she whispered, placing her lips against the others and sliding her tongue between her lips, french kissing her. Pulling her closer, the dark female slid her hands down the scientists curve, curling her fingers around her hips.  
  
The images and feelings collided against her defense and Miyako was soon pulled into the kiss, moaning as the other woman touched her through her dress. She could see them in a series of flashes, together, kissing and licking, breathing hard as they touched and felt. The flashes swirled faster and faster, getting more detailed as each fled through her eyes, at each stroke of the other. Moaning, Miyako tilted her head back and felt hands move across her chest, caressing her skin with a pair of lips. Her breathing quickened and she grasped the girls' hair, pulling her towards her chest as nimble fingers pulled down the top of her dress. "Please.."  
  
Lips found hers and they kissed, the ribbon of silk sliding around her neck and being tied up, as if she were claimed, collared, and ready to be delivered. The thoughts ruined her mood and Miyako opened her eyes wide, grabbing the mirror image by her shirt she threw her off the side of the staircase with a cry. Laughing cut through the air and died down, clapping from the other side of the wall Miyako faced followed a pair of footsteps. The antagonist leaned against the red metallic wall, offering her a smile while he clapped. "That was amusing," he grinned.  
  
"I'm not going to be your puppet, Kaiser." Miyako glared at the boy, fixing her dress modestly as she stood tall, daring him to take a step closer. Confidence surrounded her; determination molded her emotions into a shield against his darkness. Watching him carefully, she moved ahead a pace, crossing her arms across her chest, managing to look smug. Challenging him already, she felt she could take on the world, which was what she was about to do; his world.  
  
Immediately snarling at her, the Kaiser stormed towards her until the distance between them was enough to touch each other if they merely reached out a finger. His black eyes shifted color and glowed a menacing red, one action he knew made humans nervous. Red eyes represented evil, Satan, demonic, which was exactly what he was. A dark seed. "Don't resist me, Miyako. You're in my hell, with my rules. Searching for what? For Ken. Ken is dead, he gave himself up to me and I took over. There is nothing left of him and I assure you if there is, you won't find it." Sneering at her, he raised his fist and slapped her across the face, causing her to stumble back and nearly fall off the edge. He smiled at the feeling of her sorrow and sudden weakness. "You're pathetic."  
  
"He's still here, hiding from you. Monster." Spitting on him, Miyako felt her cheek pulsing with the strike, pushing it away and ignoring it while glaring into his sinister eyes. "Without him, you wouldn't exist and you know that." Flaring her confidence, she could feel the light protecting her from his malice. Her attire rippled and returned to that of a white hospital garb, a loose unstained t-shirt and comfortable pants. Glowing with her mentality, she raised her chin at the representative demon. "I'll find him and you'll be locked away once again."  
  
Snarling, the Kaiser launched himself into the air and spread his black wings, reaching out for her with an inhuman roar, the face of Ken twisted into rage. "I won't let you destroy my control!" He flew across at her, the darkness rising up behind him like a title wave, preparing to wash her out. "Get out!" His mouth spread showed the pointed fangs lining his gums, ready to tear her mind away from his the hard way.  
  
Standing still, she watched as he sailed towards her, his black hair blown back from his face to expose the likeness he held to his puppet. Defiantly staring at him, she parted her legs and timed herself perfectly, pulling back her arm and swinging it against the bottom of his jaw. The bones connected and she was forced to duck as he went soaring over her head and the edge of the stairs, screaming in outrage at her. His howling soon faded and she breathed, a tremble running through her legs, she stumbled towards the wall and leaned against it for support. "That was for you, Ken.." 


	9. Objective

There was tension in the air. She could feel it. It swam around her like a shark waiting to attack, circling its prey to watch and wait. She breathed in and lifted her head to stare through the opening down a hallway, lined with more doors that were scraped crudely into the walls. Taking a few steps closer to it, she raised her hand and brushed the tips of her fingers against the scraped edges of the door. A feeling of forbidden drifted through the metal into her fingers, surrounding her like a cloud of dust. A sharp pain scorched through her index finger to her elbow, forcing her to bring her hand away with a jerk and a gasp. Looking down at the tip of her finger, Miyako could see a line as thin as a paper cut, blood dripping through the slice.  
  
The environment turned cold, and the forbidden feeling spread through the hallways. She could already tell that the Kaiser would make another appearance, she just hoped she cold discover another piece of the puzzle before encountering him again. Though she wouldn't admit it openly, he scared her. She knew just how dangerous he was, but the act of defiance she bravely committed lowered her doubts. Standing before the doorway, she watched as the blood it took from her began to fill the cracks on it's own, defying gravity. A barrier of her blood formed around it, and as she continued to stare, the shape of the doorway became more definite.  
  
The feeling grew, and a tinge of violence was in the air. Miyako became anxious and her heart began to beat faster, for she knew he would be upset with her. He didn't appreciate being beaten within his own realm; his anger was sharp and clear. The very walls dripped the acid of his fury, though the doorway was the only thing that remained tranquil. A door handle formed in the center of the door, awaiting her grip to open it. She slowly reached out her hand as the world around her began to darken and the air grew thick and choking, like smoke. "Come on.."  
  
His low laughter erupted from the walls, echoing down the hallway to her ears. She could hear the swish of clothing and flutter of bat wings, a thump of feet after. He arrived, and he was teasingly walking down the shadows towards her, his black boots stomping against the floor in an even pace. Her eyes widened and she reached for the handle of the door, though her fingers went through it. Damn, the color of blood stained her fingertips. Attempting another grab, she could feel the vision slowly starting to harden, still in the middle of metamorphosis.  
  
"Here I come, bitch." His voice, Ken's voice, turned cruel and sadistic called to her threateningly. The sound of a whip moving back and forth through the air playfully announced his latest toy. From the shadows, his form became more lucid. Twin ruby eyes opened and split through the black, lowering as an animal growl came from his throat. "Looks like you wanna play again, huh? Well I'm up for it." He chuckled, spikes breaking from the shade into the small area of light she stood in. The shadows covered the rest of his face except the tip of his nose, lips, and tops of his cheeks. "Let's go girlie."  
  
From the corner of her eyes she watched him, poised and waiting to pounce. She had enough of him, and she could feel herself wishing to be back in the real world, but she knew she had to get Ken back to normal. Grabbing for the door handle, it solidified and came loose with a tug, a tear in the door opening to swallow her. As she fell into the rabbit hole, she could hear the Kaiser scream with rage, mingling with her own of fear, following her down into another abyss..  
  
  
  
  
  
"How exactly did you acquire Ken Ichijouji, Marvin?" Joe blinked, turning his eyes towards the man he spoken too. Truly curious, he sat in silence, watching the second researcher, waiting patiently for an answer. Sighing, he sat back in his short comfortable chair and rested the clipboard on his lap. Leaning forward, his chin sat in the palm of his hand while he turned his eyes back out the clear window, watching how peacefully the patients both slept.  
  
"Sir. Her heart rate is going up."  
  
Marvin snapped his head to the young man sitting before the computers. "How many times was it, and how long were they?" He asked gruffly, narrowing his eyes with a look towards the man in the room with Miyako before looking to her monitors. Her heart rate was indeed speeding up, she was panicking yet again, and there was nothing they could do to help her. "I won't let her go more than seven times. On the seventh, we're shutting down."  
  
"Yes sir. This is her fourth, lasting for more than a second. The previous rates were approximately one to two seconds."  
  
"Alright. Thank you." Marvin said, turning on his heel to look down at the Doctor in the room. Dr. Kido was staring skeptically back at him. "This man came to us through the court system, handed over to our care. He was diagnosed as clinically insane, schizophrenia and a danger if he was put inside a jail. He was perfect for our testing, our project." He coughed, shaking his head and sighing. "What we're trying to find out, is if this new system of ours, can repair mental damages from the inside. Miyako Inoue, was a perfect match, though against the rules.."  
  
"Nevermind about Rs. Inoue, continue on with what your project was about." Joe interrupted before the man could go on with personal feelings and whatever. He didn't need to know, and he wasn't interested in finding out.  
  
"Yes. Well.. Repair mental damages from the inside with getting in touch with the subconscious. No matter how dangerous a person can be, they do have a conscience, and if a psychologist can coax that subconscious into surfacing, then all will be well. That is, unless it fails of course.. If we can force changes into this twisted gentlemen in there, then I'm sure we can improve the lives of others. I may be rambling here, but I have a point. If Ken Ichijouji awakens a different man, then the results will be positive." Marvin blinked a few times, turning his attention away from the doctor to the small room in front of them. He couldn't help but doubt his own system, and the safety of Miyako.  
  
"..What would you do with him if this changes his life forever?" Joe spoke up, his head staring out the window with Marvin. His voice was soft, and curious..  
  
"We'll figure that one out later." 


	10. Piece

"Hey Ken…Wanna come over to my house tonight? You can teach me Japanese. Pleeeeaaassseee?" The voice of a girl giggled sweetly, her familiar face was the first thing Miyako could see. Through whose eyes she was watching, she did not know, but she could guess by the view that it was Ken's. The way the girl dressed, looked, and acted, the researcher could guess that it was in an American high school. The view switched as the person in charge of her view looked away to the wall; pictures of cheerleaders and football players passed by, they were obviously moving.  
  
"Oh.. I don't know, Karie. I have a lot of homework, and you won't believe what Ms. Drivers assigned today. About a three page essay on…" Ken's voice, sounding the way it used to when he was more kind and caring. The vision of his eyes changed, turning quickly towards the girl who must have been a few inches shorter than him since he had to look down just to focus on her orbs the color of milk chocolate. Her long blonde hair trailed down the sides of her face to her shoulders, swaying with each step she took.  
  
"Oh, let me guess. I bet it's…something to do with Mexico, or! Canada? Maybe even…Screwdrivers! Oh who knows how weird that teacher is." Karie broke out in a fit of giggles, stopping to dip her head to the ground while doing so. Something was funny between the two of them; Miyako realized it when she could hear Ken's laugh. His laugh didn't have a touch of cruelty; it wasn't cold and vicious like the Kaisers. He chuckled warm and openly, like the feeling she received from the memory she was experiencing.   
  
"No, actually. Well…Yes. Uhm, it's on Canada. 'Very interesting country, Canada. They're known as the peacekeepers of the world you know! Now I want you all to find an interesting fact that you can find on this country, and write a two page essay on it for Wednesday.'" He quoted, making his voice high pitched and a close imitation of an English accent. The view changed and he was looking at the ceiling while speaking, the tip of a delicate finger pressed against the middle of his bottom lip; she could see it when he glanced down briefly to the girl. "Yup…Two days from now I get to hand in a paper explaining about Eskimos, Igloos, and Snow dogs," he chirped jokingly, looking to Karie who was laughing behind her raised hand.  
  
"Oooh, sounds like fun." Karie grinned and stopped abruptly, turning around to grab Ken and pull him close to her. She rose up to his eyes, staring right into them with those haunting chocolate brown pools of innocence that belonged to a ghost and a memory. Closing them swiftly, she moved her face closer to his with determination written all over her lips. The speaker in charge of what Miyako could only watch with helplessness muffled a reply, sounding slightly panicked and alarmed. The eyes closed, leaving Miyako in darkness, only to hear the sounds of what was happening.  
  
Something strange happened. She was there, pulled into the memory as Ken, with his thoughts and feelings. She could hear him thinking and feel the girl's lips against hers. A thought rushed through both their heads. What is she doing?! She's kissing me! But, that's..Why!? Confusion with a touch of fear slammed its way through their minds, making the hairs on the back of their necks bristle. A feeling of anger broke out and like a title wave it rushed on them, taking them over and leaving them in a hazy cloud of disorder. Their eyes opened and they shoved the girl away from them, glaring at the poor thing with all the cruelty that burned through their veins. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? Don't TOUCH me!" Words that came from someone else were hissed through their teeth. They could do nothing but remain shocked and bewildered in the back of their mind while someone, or something else took the wheel.  
  
"W-what?" Karie gasped, her doe eyes were large with surprise at the sudden change in her friend's personality. A tinge of natural blush swelled into her cheeks and washed across her face, the look of embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry. I-I just…I just…" She stammered, turning her head down and looking away. Standing in the middle of the hall, they both could hear the late bell ring from another planet. Reality wouldn't break through this time.  
  
Karie slowly raised her head after a moment of silence, looking at them with hurt. They moaned in their thoughts and closed their eyes to look away, willing themselves not to believe what was going to happen next. They knew the power of the Kaiser and they couldn't believe he had gotten free, he was on the loose and he was going to harm her. There was no time for Karie to react, though she took a step back as their body bent and took a flying leap, swinging up their arm to elbow her in the chest. The impact was heavy and they could hear the bone snap beneath her clothes, give away with the harsh blow of their elbow. They felt sick and wanted to stop, they screamed for it to stop, but it didn't. It wouldn't.  
  
The world seemed to slow down, everything around them slowing down as their betraying body stepped back to glare and smirk demonically. Without a word, it lowered its arm and brought it up again, curling their hand into a fist. Her cry echoed in their mind, bouncing around as if they were in a cave. As they watched in horror, both hands curved around her smooth face, stroking it with the back of their knuckles tenderly. A whisper was formed on their lips, causing the girl to open her eyes wide and fill with tears. At last their fingers gripped the sides of the girls head and their eyelids seemed to lower as if in a trance. Her neck was snapped like a twig, falling at an unnatural angle against her shoulder as the lifeless body fell to the floor…  
  
Their own body let out a low chuckle as it turned and started walking down the hall without a second glance to the girl it just killed.  
  
The walls of the memory came crashing down like a title wave, blurring around Miyako as she shut her eyes and grabbed at the side of her head, being knocked for a loop. The world around her rocked and twirled like the insides of a tornado, only feeling like food in a blender, being cut to shreds and ground into a cocktail of chaos. She screamed and sunk to what could be passed as a genuine tiled floor if not for the awareness of another presence. Amidst the swirling anarchy, a single thought found its way into her mind, and she knew it wasn't one of her own: Now you know how I feel. 


	11. Eclipse

Now you know how I feel.  
  
"Oh Ken. I'll find you and I'll get you out, I promise. You'll be happy again.." Her thoughts were focused entirely on the single sentence implanted within her mind. With eyes closed behind her neat, small light wire-framed glasses she refused to open them until she could organize her thoughts once again. When her mind began to slow down, she could sense the feeling of anger and more rage starting to broil just beneath the surface of where she was. It lashed out and crackled along the tiled floor, sounding like a hiss of cobras ready to strike. Danger.  
  
Leaping to her feet, plain white shoes padded against the floor, screaming in sudden surprise as the owner of the feet they covered turned and sped away from the area. Once again in the red hallway of the Kaiser's base, they could feel the vibrations through the floor, as if something big was about to explode. Unable to do nothing but run, another turn came and they screeched once more, friction spitting warmth from the ground. Stairs were sailing past; climbing in a burst of inhuman speed one could only muster in their dreams. The floor shifted, the texture turning into something close to thick carpenters glue or even quicksand.  
  
"No! You're not stopping me!" Miyako grit her teeth together and grunted, fighting against the sticky mess boiling beneath her feet. The traps were already getting more vicious, though she wasn't surprised. Stumbling onto a painful memory was definitely unintelligent on her part, except it wasn't her fault. The floor sucked and slurped at her soles, reaching out with sticky fingers to curl about her feet. A trap. "Let me go!" Her own power solidified and the goop slid freely off her limbs, leaving her untouched only to cause more perilous environment.  
  
Launching herself from the reddish tar pit she landed safely on the ground, not bothering to balance herself, she kept running up the stairs. They seemed to fly past her feet as if she were getting closer to her goal; the Control Room. Another shift rippled through when she could see the darkened doorway, no door to protect it from intrusion. The stairs gave way and at breaking speeds they dragged her down, forcing her to run faster than ever. She could only last for so long until she ran out of strength and breath, collapsing helplessly to the moving stairs and being whisked away on a trail of red back to the beginning.  
  
"You're ride isn't over yet, Chosen. You may have discovered the doors, but there's still more for you to live through.That is if I don't kill you first." Twin ruby eyes glared out from the shadows across the large gap, the figure obviously standing on a set of shadowed stairs. Everything he touched was turned to darkness. With a whoosh of air- the sound of him leaping off the platform and spreading a pair of dark wings suiting his personality- he swiftly crossed over the sky above her, allowing her to watch him in graceful flight until he folded the leathery limbs and began making a dive.  
  
Miyako flinched, watching from her place on the floor as the living darkness descending, the only objects she could make out were his flashing crimson eyes. The hawk outstretched his front arms, bending them towards her, ready to snag and throw or so she believed. Catching her breath, she could feel her heart beating steadily beneath her rib cage, how it could remain calm in this scenario was another confusing and alarming question. Moving to sit up, she was about to roll to her side and out of the way when she discovered she couldn't move. A gasp escaped her mouth in fear, frozen to the position she was in against her will. Something held her down, an invisible power that she could not fight.  
  
The pair of dragon wings fell towards her, becoming larger with each second until they blocked out her light like an eclipse. At the last minute she found her voice and pinched her eyes shut, a tremble shuddered through her body until it finally reached her mouth and spread her lips, activating her voice box in a high pitched howl.. "KEEEENNNN!!!" 


	12. Key

Her scream rang out across the psychological terrain, causing a ripple beneath the surface to shift along the ground. The floor that was hard against her fingertips and backside suddenly rumbled as if there was an earthquake taking place. The metallic tiles broke apart and some seemed to vanish while others wrinkled up and sent the Kaiser sailing up on top of a mountain. Though the spikes and crevices were the same color of forbidden red as the smooth tiling once was, the environment changed dramatically. Her voice seemed to have been the cause of such disruption.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" The devil figure howled as his chest collided against the peak, moving too fast for him to jump off. The piece he was on significantly grew to the very top where nothing could be seen from the height and darkness of it. He would have kicked and roared if there was enough time, except he was pushed by an invisible force against the ever-rising pillar. As he disappeared into the darkness, his voice also seemed to vanish, leaving Miyako Inoue alone to regain her composer.  
  
"...What was that? Ken? Where are you? I know you're here...Somewhere." Moving to her feet, the lavender-haired researcher leaned against a spike that was twice her height. Narrowing her eyes to focus and look around at the random changes, she spotted the way that a certain group of strategically placed columns were arranged in steps leading to a door that was scraped at a sideways angle into the wall. The scratches that formed it were deformed and made the door have a warped appearance, different from those that were around. "Are you in there..? Is that where he has you chained?"  
  
Whispering words to herself, the familiar feeling swept across her like a ghost, pulling her towards the door that was definitely the key...As to what key it was, she did not know. A shiver crawled up her spine with cold fingertips, the feeling of nervous fear trailing the sensation. The world around her became silent and still, her steady footsteps echoing off the walls as if she were inside a tomb. "Ken, I'll find you Ken. Help me please. We can do this.." Taking the first step she paused and looked at the door from behind her crystal clear eyeglasses.  
  
A brief feeling of uncertainty pierced the back of her mind as she took the next step, only two more to go. She wondered why it suddenly became easy, though shrugged it off. She obviously defeated the Kaiser and brought Ken back to life in a way, unless she was jumping to conclusions, not a smart thing to do. Walking past the last two steps, she bent down and reached for the door handle without inspecting it first. Two hands took form and before she could pull back they grabbed her arm and pulled her into the second layer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's bad planning on your part, Marvin. You should think ahead when interfering with the life of another you know." Joe cleared his throat and scratched leisurely at his chin, watching the bead of sweat make a trail across the fuzzy skin of Marvin, second researcher in command. Raising an eyebrow, Joe tapped the bottom part of his pen against the clipboard he held, awaiting some form of response with casual impatience.  
  
"Life of another. This man has no life, Doctor. He is a serial killer you know, unless you've forgotten his sad little story already. When he's out, either cured or uncured he'll remain with this section until he dies. The courts have given him to us to study his behavioral patterns." The man standing before the hidden window grumbled defensively, casting a sideways glance to Dr.Kido, a man whom he found bothersome. The sound of his pen clicking against the paper ticked away at the back of his mind like the clock of a time bomb. Did this man make an effort to be as annoying as he was?  
  
"You seem to be abusing that power over this mans life. What would happen if the justice system were to hear of this?" Blinking a few times, Joe smirked a little and kept on clicking his stylish silver pen. Observing the way Marvin squared his jaw and appeared to be grinding his teeth at a slow rate that was increasing gradually, he could tell he was indeed annoying this man. Sighing, Joe knew he was out of line and definitely out of character, but something about this guy set him off incorrectly.  
  
"Sir, her pace is normal. She's doing fine." The young man at the computer cut into both their thoughts, giving off good news before Marvin had a chance to ask for what had to be the twentieth time of Miyako's regularity. He sounded on edge and awaiting a command, the edge of his voice strained. Everybody seemed to be high strung in the little box of an area, as if they were all waiting for something of the extremes to happen.  
  
Korr: Ne...Short and sweet, and apologiz for the last one. -_-; Whoo. Can't wait to finish this.. 


	13. Face Off

Korr: Oh dear...I seem to really be botching this one, hm? Gwah. Don't worry folks, the pain will be over soon. I think. X_x; And, could you review? Like, I know it's horrible and all that, probably not even worth it, but I'd like to know your opinion.  
  
  
  
She found herself inside a dark room, the only light coming from the ground floor of wherever she was. Blinking her light auburn eyes against the light she squinted towards the brightly lit figure seeming to float in the center of the beam. His hands were tied to a large cross, raw skin rubbed away around the thin wires. Nails were driven through the hands, streams of blood dripping onto the floor from his palms. Stripped of all clothing except for bloody cloth wrapped across his chest and waist, hanging down by his legs hiding his feet, a boy she could only guess was Ken hung like a doll.  
  
Her feet launched into a run and she cried out to him, "KEN!" Thrusting out her hand she saw no movement from the child, the one she used to know. Hair hung down to hide his face in shadows, the same color of indigo she remembered. Close enough to touch him, Miyako stopped and looked up at the boy that appeared to be a strung corpse. Tears ran down her cheeks as she approached him quietly, though the cross floated a few feet from her reach. "Ken...I found you. Please wake up, I'm here to take you home." Sniffing back tears, she kept her hand reaching for him. "Come on Ken..."  
  
"Why did you come for me?" His lips didn't move as he asked the question though his voice echoed all around her. Keeping his head hanging at the awkward angle it was, silence took over and stretched between them while he awaited an answer. The cloth that was tied around him drifted back and forth as if there was a breeze, adding to the dramatic effect. As blood merely dripped across his skin to form pools of blood on the floor beneath them, nothing moved. An image of how he saw himself, either created in his own mind or with help from the Kaiser.  
  
"...Because, Ken. I want to help you. Together we can defeat the Kaiser, your nightmare, your fears. Remember how you did it once before..? Remember.." Walking closer to him, she stayed along the outside of the beam of light, something didn't feel right about it, as if it were his cage. Helpless to look up at him, more tears flooded from her eyes across her cheeks to commit suicide on the floor, mixing with the blood. "You-"  
  
"That was a long time ago. You can't help me anymore." He cut her off, his voice was level and hard.  
  
"But, I can. The Kaiser isn't you, Ken. I thought you-"  
  
"I AM the Kaiser!" Like a lions roar he raised his head and looked at her for once with piercing violet eyes, changing over to a pair of smoldering demonic red jewels. His hair turned pitch black and raised taking on the form of spikes. Smooth pale skin turned a dim gray while claws extended from his fingertips and toes. As the white material transformed into the ripped black t-shirt and black leather pants along with decorating spikes around his wrists and neck, wings sprouted from his back soundlessly and smashed apart the cross he was tied too. Ears pointed and earrings grew from the edges, small silver cuffs with an upside down black cross hanging from it. When the transformation was complete he remained in the air with black dragon wings outstretched, watching her with a sadistic smirk at her pathetic surprise. "...Final battle, bitch."  
  
Narrowing her eyes at how she's been tricked one to any times, Miyako glared at the Kaiser, though now she knew it was really Ken. Keeping that important fact in the back of her mind, she drew in a breath and crouched slightly. "Ken Ichijouji, you stop this right now!" Holding out her hands she began to concentrate on creating a form of weapon, though she knew nothing of them. Remembering a game a friend once played back when they were kids, she pictured in behind her eyes and watching as it began to form. "You want to be a demon...Fine. I'll be something else."  
  
Watching a pair of white wings sprout from her back and grow until they were twice her size, the Kaiser pulled back his head and laughed. "Please, Miyako. Now you're getting childish." His mouth full of fangs glittered to her in a challenging smile as he drifted, waiting. Raising his arm he motioned for her to start the first attack. "Come on you dirty little whore. See if you can take me in my own mind." Grinning devilishly, he began to chuckle sardonically.  
  
"Well, look who's talking, Kaiser. You're the parasite that feeds off the minds of humans, twisting them in pain until they give up and surrender. You're worse than an insect." Smirking, Miyako pushed herself into the air until she was level with him. Holding in her hand was a silver sword that was as long as her arm, bright flames flickered and danced across the blade. "I'll free Ken of your grasp..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Korr: Aha ha, I've been watching too much X..._; But. This is one of the last chapters, overly dramatic I know, but hey, as long as the author has fun, who cares. -Smirks and prepares the final.- 


	14. Angel vrs Demon

The heavy blade cut through the air, flames following after the gleaming silver doom as it swung for the head of the demon that glared at the angel with fiery crimson eyes and a grin that would make any human scream. The pale blue fire that danced across its polished surface wild and content with existence, though anxious sparks leaped into the air. An inhuman cry screamed at the blade in anger, a flare of saliva spraying across the air between the two figures. Metal clashed against metal, for just as quickly as the sword came into existence, its rival, a scythe rose to the challenge.  
  
Blades screeched against each other and pulled away quickly, no wounds were present on both weapons. Looking to her foe, the angel smiled with determination and pushed against the air with her feathered wings, soaring towards the demon. With her great sword coming down for another swing she gripped the golden handle with both hands, thrusting her upper body into the attack. The white clothing that she was wearing fluttered against the breeze she created.  
  
Pulling himself away from the first attack he snarled and spat at her, the scythe held in both hands. Raising his eyes he tracked the movement of the sword and shifted to the side, gliding smoothly away from the swords edge. A laugh cut through the air and he disappeared only to reappear behind the angle, wrapping an arm around her chest to have her pinned. "Psst. You missed." Laughing into her ear he drew back his head and exposed the sharp rows of fangs that lined the insides of his mouth. Hissing he threw his teeth towards her neck, opening wide for a bite.  
  
Miyako gasped and immediately flipped the sword around with a swift maneuver of her hands. With her eyes wide as she was pulled against him she kicked helplessly at his shins, struggling with her free hand to get away. Feeling him take his head back from her neck, she jabbed the sword for what she hoped would be his throat. A sudden jerk on the sword as if something slammed into it made her hopes rise even when he howled and snarled in her ear. An instant later his hand fell away and he vanished with an echo.  
  
  
  
"Sir...Is that blood she's got on her fingertips?"  
  
Marvin jerked his head to the window, immediately looking to Miyako's hands. Looking over the room carefully, he turned his attention to the other woman that stood in the room, leaning over the killer that was stretched out on the table. Narrowing his eyes he blinked a few times in confusion at what he saw. The woman was looking at her hands, watching blood sit on her fingertips. "Turn on the intercom," he ordered the young man at the computers.  
  
A small light above the window switched on with a tiny ring to signal the intercom. "Rs. Schalin, what's going on in there?" Marvin asked, scratching his lower chin. Watching the woman turn her head to the window and shrug, he awaited an answer from her.  
  
"I don't know, sir. There's a sharp object jutting out of this man's neck, and blood's beginning to drip. It's staining the collar of his clothing, sir. Do you believe it's an effect of the machinery?"  
  
Joe came to attention, staring through the window at the woman's fingertips. Staring hard at it, he went through his memories until he finally realized what was coming from Ken's neck. The Dark Seed that was implanted many years ago was finally going to be ejected by his body, by how it was happening left him puzzled. "..I know what it is."  
  
The staff that was in the room turned to look at him, eyebrows raised and looking cynical until Marvin took the reigns and spoke for them, "Really, Dr.Kido? Care to enlighten us then?" A dim smirk was placed lightly on his lips and he folded his arms across his chest, watching Joe with the mocking look of a parent speaking to a teenager.  
  
Looking away, Joe coughed to himself and scratched at the back of his neck, a habit he acquired when nervous. "It's difficult to explain...But..." Blinking, he cleared his throat and turned his eyes towards the men standing in the room and glanced to the woman in the other room who was also waiting. "This man was injected with poison in his early years...This must be a way of his body ejecting it..." Silence.  
  
Marvin snorted and nudged the young man at the computers who looked as if he were ready to tell them something. Both weren't paying any attention to the monitors, along with ignoring the young man. "Right, Kido. That's bullshit." Shaking his head, Marvin turned away from Joe and looked to the woman. "Stand by and let him bleed. We'll clean it up later."  
  
"Uh, sir..."  
  
"Not now."  
  
"But sir."  
  
"I said-"  
  
"Miyako's heart rate is on it's seventh rise, along with...Ken Ichijouji's."  
  
"What?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing ready with her hands gripping the sword, Miyako's eyes darted around the dark room. Everything was quiet though she knew the Kaiser was ready for an attack as soon as she let her guard down. Turning her head back and forth, her wings hung in the air behind her, swaying gently and peacefully. Forming a plan, she let her shoulders droop and loosened her grip on the sword. Slowly lowering herself back to the ground she sighed and smiled. "Looks like I won."  
  
"I don't think so." Suddenly appearing in front of her the Kaiser approached at a rapid pace, swinging his blade back and opening his mouth in a roar. "Time to die, bitch!" Thrusting the large blade of his scythe at her, he cackled with insanity and watched with wide, hungry eyes. "YOU'RE MINE!"  
  
The sword was brought up and punctured his chest in the direct center, forcing a strangled cry of surprise from his throat. Miyako cried as well, sobbing as she watched the Kaiser look down at his chest in astonishment, obviously not expecting to lose. Before her the demon stumbled back, a thick dark purple steam wafting from the wound. "...You beat me...For the second time...Alone." His eyes narrowed and he glared into her eyes, ripping her apart inside. "...Damn you, you fucking brat."Growling from the back of his throat, he started walking towards her unsteadily. The darkness still leaking from his chest. "I...Won't...Let...You...Win...That. Easily."Lifting his arm he stretched out his fingers, the wickedly curved blades growing larger by the milliseconds. "You might have beaten me, but I'm a sore loser..."  
  
Watching him stumble, dark mist pouring from his chest, she wondered if he'll ever let go. Crying, her face felt hot and wet, very disturbingly real. Pulling her foot up she turned her head away and kicked out her leg. The sickening feel of her sword grinding against bone, made her head reel and the gurgle he uttered twisted her stomach. "I'm sorry..." 


	15. Curtains

Opening her eyes, Miyako was blinded by a bright light until something blocked it from her face, allowing her eyes to adjust to see Marvin and Joe's face. Squinting through eyelashes she slowly sat up and looked around, her mind was fuzzy and she had trouble remembering things right away, though she did recognize faces. As it was all coming back to her she looked to Marvin questioningly. "What happened?"  
  
"Welcome back, Miyako. You're safe now." Smiling softly, Joe set his hand on her shoulder, opening his mouth to reply until Marvin 'politely' shoved him aside to gaze into Miyako's face. "We pulled you out after your heart went into cardiac arrest. You were clinically dead until I got Dr.Kido to bring you back with a small shock. You should rest after this." Marvin who was obviously happy to see her blocked her view of the other man on the table a few ways from hers.  
  
"...How's Ken?"  
  
"Ken." Marvin frowned slightly at the name and sniffed, standing up stiffly. Purposely standing in her way of him, he watched her try to look around until he stepped in the way. "The experiment went well. He is fine."  
  
Miyako looked to Joe for an explanation, her eyebrows raised and her eyes pleading. "Dr.Kido? Is our other patient in good health? We need to take care of our subjects." Brushing at a loose strand of hair, she turned away from Marvin and slide her feet over the side of the stainless steel table, remaining in a sitting position, waiting impatiently for the dizziness to leave her.  
  
"He went into shock, Rs.Inoue. His heart is normal and he was escorted back to his cell. I'm afraid he does not respond to our reflex testing." Pushing his glasses back up on his nose, Joe looked away after reporting. "There was a growth on the back of his neck that pierced through the skin and began to bleed, though. I'll have you follow me to take a look if you are up to it. It is urgent that you see the wound."  
  
Watching him in silence, Miyako nodded slowly and stood up, setting a hand on the table. Looking around the plain room, she began to feel sick and ready to vomit. Taking in a deep breath, she looked to Joe. "Alright Dr.Kido, I wish to see this growth. Marvin, please record the events while I am away." Walking around them, she quickly made her way out with Joe following. Once the door closed and they were a few feet away she stopped and looked at him. "Joe..."  
  
"I believe it is the seed. When they were taking him away I noticed it was halfway out and suddenly a crack split it. The object dissolved in a black mass and startled the staff, but they won't say anything about it since it was out of the ordinary. Ken might be free, but that won't matter unless we get him out of the state he's in now. My crew tested his reflexes to hot, cold, and pain. He's a living corpse. What happened in there?"  
  
Making their way down the hallway, Miyako began to feel better once she was out of the room. Listening to Joe explain, she briefly closed her eyes and looked back on the images, though they were dull and fading like a bad dream. "We fought...The Kaiser was back in control of him. They were the same person though.What if I.K-k..." Starting to crack, Miyako stopped and put a fist to her lips. "I killed them in his mind...I..." She must have killed him when she defeated the Kaiser.  
  
"Shh, Miyako. You don't know that. He could just be restarting after a shock like that. He was a part of the Kaiser most of his life, like a psychological shell he built for himself. Being separated from it suddenly and painfully must have put him into shock. He should come around." Joe wrapped an arm around her and guided her away from the entrance leading right into the building of test subjects. "...He'll be back, Miyako. He'll be back."  
  
"And if he stays like a living corpse..?"  
  
"He won't be in anymore pain."  
  
.Completed.  
  
Review?  
  
  
  
Brought to you by:  
  
.Korruption. Koruri. 


End file.
